Un début pas si simple
by Leimia
Summary: OS/ La manière dont Kuroko et Kagami auraient commencé à sortir ensemble...


Un début pas vraiment simple

Il avait remarqué, à force de passer toujours devant pour rentrer chez lui, que Kagami allait souvent à ce fast-food, et qu'il s'asseyait toujours à la même place pour manger une quantité astronomique de hamburger. À se demander comment il pouvait encore bouger après avoir avalé une telle montagne de nourriture. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il passait une fois de plus devant, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de cheeseburger. Il s'en commanda deux avoir d'aller s'asseoir naturellement près de la fenêtre, là où s'était toujours mis Kagami, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il mangeait son sandwich d'un air absent, fixant la place d'en face où pourrait être assis le roux sans vraiment la voir.

Quand est-ce que ses sentiments s'étaient-ils mués en amour? Il avait beau y réfléchir il ne trouvait pas...cela s'était fait progressivement, et quand il s'en était rendu compte s'était déjà trop tard. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière, pour oublier. Cela l'agaçait, un peu. Certes, il lui avait dit qu'il serait son ombre mais c'était à ce moment-là sans arrières pensées, ou du moins pas celles-là. Il voulait juste s'en servir contre Aomine et faire revenir ce dernier sur terre. Personne n'est invincible, même pas lui. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux, pour encore se faire rejeter. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face et à faire comme si ses sentiments étaient une simple amitié. Il n'était pourtant pas beaucoup plus avancé sur la question. Il ne savait même pas si Kagami était gay ou non...Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore mis? Et le pire c'est que cette fois il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'aide, rien dans le comportement de son coéquipier pour susciter ou encourager son envie de lui. Il était tombé tout seul dans ce cercle vicieux. Désir, retenue, peur. Désir de lui, retenu vis-à-vis de son orientation sexuelle, peur d'être blessé, mais le même désir toujours là, insidieux.

C'est sans y croire vraiment et avec un léger sourire pour le hasard qui s'était montré bien gentil avec lui aujourd'hui, qu'il regarda sa nouvelle lumière s'asseoir devant lui. À sa place.

- Bonsoir, le salua-t-il en reprenant une expression impassible.

Kagami sursauta, et comme le bleutée l'avait pensé, il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- J'étais là avant toi.

- Bon sang, je crois que je m'y ferais jamais...que tu passes aussi inaperçu, c'est vraiment pas possible!

Il entama sans plus de discussions le premier hamburger de son plateau et Kuroko commença tranquillement son deuxième. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Après tout, il ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. La seule chose qu'il avait en commun pour l'instant était le basket. Hum...le basket?

- Ca te dit qu'on aille jouer ensemble, demanda subitement le bleutée, au basket?

Si ça avait été Aomine, il se serait fait charrié pour l'ambiguïté de la première partie de sa phrase mais ce n'était pas lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de les comparer, ils n'avaient pour ainsi rien en commun! Et il doutait fortement au vu de la relation actuelle qu'il avait, soit inexistante, que Kagami puisse penser à ce genre de chose. Il ne savait même pas s'ils pouvaient se qualifier d'amis. Ils ne se voyaient qu'en cours, et aux entrainements...c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se parlaient dans d'autres circonstances, si on pouvait appeler ça parler. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelques part...

- Hein, euh...ouai, pourquoi pas.

Pendant qu'il prenait son temps pour terminer son sandwich, Kagami eut le temps d'en manger quatre et quand il eut finit le siens, il lui en restait...encore huit à manger. Un vrai monstre... Il patienta calmement qu'il ait terminé, sirotant tranquillement son soda avec une expression qui pourrait sembler blasée.

- J'ai repéré un terrain pas trop loin...

- Hum, oui je pense savoir celui auquel tu penses. On a qu'à aller là, approuva Kuroko.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à se voir, de temps en temps sur ce terrain de basket après les cours. Cela restait peu fréquent, mais ça l'était suffisamment pour qu'à chaque fois le bleutée se demande ce qu'il faisait là, parce qu'on fond...ça lui apportait pas grande chose. Enfin, au niveau du basket, et il se doutait que ça devait être aussi le cas pour Kagami. Après tout, il était nul en tout sauf pour les passe. Ça ne devait même pas amuser son coéquipier...il n'y avait que lui pour avoir un semblant de challenge dans leur échange. Alors pourquoi? Kuroko avait bien une raison sous-jacente; tout prétexte était bon pour passé un peu plus de temps avec le roux. Mais lui, pourquoi? Si ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, voir même deux, le bleutée ne se serait pas posé la question, sauf que là...ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Peut-être que Kagami appréciait autant que lui qu'ils passent du temps ensemble?

Et voilà qu'il se montait là tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête, c'était du grand n'importe quoi...

- T'es vraiment toujours aussi nul Kuroko...

- Je sais, répliqua t-il en lui faisant une passe avant qu'il n'effectue un dunk. On devrait il aller je pense, il se fait tard.

- Ouai, c'est vrai.

Kagami fit quelques dribbles vers la sortie du terrain suivit de Tetsu avant de mettre le ballon sous son bras. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble puis se séparèrent au même endroit que d'habitude, chacun vers chez soi en se souhaitant un bon week-end.

Cette nuit là, Kuroko dormit mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait qualifier ce qu'il avait vu comme un rêve ou un cauchemar. Le tout avait été globalement normal, voir agréable par moment... mais qui au réveil ne lui avait laissé qu'un goût amer. Il repoussa dans un geste agacé sa couette. Comment son subconscient pouvait lui faire un coup pareil? Non mais franchement! Ce rêve avait commencé plutôt normalement: un entrainement. Sauf, qu'à la fin, il s'était retrouvé seul avec le roux dans les vestiaires et celui l'avait embrassé sans prévenir en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait bien continué, mais par chance ou malchance...la manager avait débarqué à ce moment-là et son rêve s'arrêtait sur ses remontrances...

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuné et avoir tourné en rond comme un lion en cage, il se décida à sortir pour se changer les idées.

Il parcourait une rue commerçante, les mains dans les poches, avant de se décider à rentrer dans une librairie. Il chercha un instant avant de poser sur un rebord, une bande dessiner dans les mains, une de celles où il y avait beaucoup d'actions, beaucoup de méchants qui meurent, beaucoup de suspense, où les dessins n'étaient pas trop mal.

- Salut!

Il sursauta et se releva la tête pour constater, qu'en effet, il n'avait pas rêvé. Malheureusement?

- Salut Aomine, ça faisait longtemps...

-T'as une sale tête Tetsu.

Parce qu' il s'en soucis peut-être? Il en doutait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien du tout.

- Me raconte pas de bobards, pas à moi. J'te connais... Attends laisse-moi deviné...ce serait pas un joueur de ton équipe qui te retourne un peu la cervelle?

Il avait gardé un regard qui se voulait impassible, mais qui pour Aomine était équivoque...

- C'était donc ça...

- Comment t'es au courant? demanda le bleuté, conscient que nier l'évidence serait ridicule.

- C'est Kise qui m'l'a dit, il parait que tu dévorais discrètement du regard un de tes coéquipiers pendant ton match d'entrainement contre son équipe. Et s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il se trompe pas souvent et qu'il est perspicace, c'est bien ça.

- Parce que t'as revu Kise?

- Ouai, enfin disons que c'est plutôt lui qui est venu m'envahir de sa présence...mais change pas d'sujet. C'est compliqué?

- Pas du tout.

- Tetsu...me fais pas croire que la situation te laisse indifférent. Quand t'as une idée dans la tête tu vas jusqu'au bout, tu te donnes toujours à fond dans ce que tu fais et tu donnes le maximum. Même en amour.

- Pas comme certain, répliqua-t-il avec un regard appuyé envers le métis.

- ohlala, tu veux vraiment pas en parler on dirait, constata-t-il, amusé.

Comme d'habitude, il ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux.

- Parce que toi tu veux te reconvertir en conseiller matrimonial peut-être?

Aomine lui fit les yeux ronds avant de prendre le partit d'en rire. Et bien, un Tetsu aussi hargneux, c'était rare!

- Bon j'ai compris, j'te laisse. Si tu changes d'avis...

Il termina sa phrase en mimant un téléphone contre son oreille avec sa main. Kuroko ne se prit pas la peine de répondre et le métis ne s'en formalisa pas, éloignant simplement Momoi avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser ici...qu'elle l'ait forcé à l'accompagné était déjà bien assez emmerdant.

Le bleutée se replongea dans son histoire comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais il était trop ballottée par des émotions envahissantes pour réussir à s'y rattraper. Il la referma alors dans un soupir avant de la remettre en rayon. Il passa le reste de son samedi à ruminer dans son coin. Le dimanche, la tentation d'appeler Aomine fut forte mais il ne le fit pas. D'une parce qu'il n'était pas près pour parler de ses problèmes d'amour avec lui, de deux...parce que sur le sujet, il ne pouvait être que de mauvais conseil, il en était persuadé. Cette idée le fit sourire, et pour une fois sans aucune amertume.

La semaine fut banale, cours puis entrainement le soir, sans surprise. Le jeudi soir, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de basket qui était devenu le leur. La chose seule qui était différent cette fois-ci, était sa détermination. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de danser d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir où il allait ni même où il en était. Ils étaient seuls, juste tous les deux, et cela n'arrivait pas si souvent que cela...c'était le moment.

Oui, enfin...plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il avait failli ne pas rattraper la balle que lui avait lancer le roux. Et au lieu de la relancer directement, il l'a garda dans les mains, la tête baissée vers elle alors qu'il la faisait tourner lentement sur elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tetsu?

Le bleutée sursauta et releva brusquement la tête alors qu'une main lui dérobait le ballon.

- Je réfléchis.

- Réfléchis en jouant alors! s'exclama le roux qui marquait un dunk.

Tetsu rattrapa la balle dans un soupire avant de planter son regard sérieux dans celui du roux qui cessa de dribbler.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu fais peur là Tetsu...

- Hum, et bien, ce n'est pas facile...disons que...

Il baisse la tête, tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sur que lui, et ses cheveux recouvrant ses yeux. Il aurait presque envie de ne rien dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, même si la réponse risquait fortement d'être négative, il déglutit à cette idée, il devait le faire. Et passer à autre chose.

- Tu me plais, commença t-il doucement. Tu me plais, répéta-t-il plus fort pour se donner contenance. Et j'aimerais beaucoup..., il le relava alors la tête pour oser affronter le regard du roux,...que cela soit réciproque, termina t-il finalement en rebaissant la tête aussitôt.

Le silence fut sa réponse. Et c'était sans doute l'un des pires de toute sa vie.

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de faire...comme si de rien n'était, continua t-il rapidement. Je te demande rien, rien du tout...juste...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire et il s'embrouillait complétement. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs? Il se sentait stupide! Et ce silence, encore...il n'osait pas relever la tête.

- Je devrais rentrer, ajouta finalement le bleutée. À demain.

Il n'osa pas regarder Kagami avant de partir, et il put juste entendre un "A demain!" précipité de la part de son coéquipier avant qu'il ne quitte le terrain. Il s'attendait à quoi, qu'il le rattrape ? Cela aurait été trop beau... Il se sentait vider, mais il n'était même pas triste tellement il s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de ce genre. En y repensant, cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu se moquer de lui, ou encore avoir un comportement homophobe, à la place il y avait juste eu...rien. Il était un peu amer, peut-être. Enfin, au moins il allait pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Vive l'auto persuasion...pensa t-il dans un soupir. Bon sang, mais quel idiot il faisait...Il aurait préféré qu'il lui gueule dessus, tout en fait, mais pas ça. Il rentra chez lui pour se coucher aussitôt.

L'entrainement du lendemain matin fut dur. Il était complétement incapable de rester concentrer et il se faisait intercepter ses passes une fois sur deux. Mais le pire était peut-être le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux, le peu d'amitié qui avait commencé, Kuroko l'avait détruit et il regrettait maintenant d'avoir parlé. Passer à autre chose? Comment avait-il pu penser ça, comment avait-il pu penser que se serait facile? Il aimerait tellement dire à Kagami de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit, de faire comme s'il de s'était rien passé mais il savait cela impossible. C'était trop tard et leur complicité naissante avait été tuer avant même d'éclore. Le malaise entre eux ne passa inaperçu pour personne, si Kagami était plutôt en forme, ils ne jouaient pas ensemble comme ils avaient commencé à avoir l'habitude de le faire. Ils auraient été sur des terrains différents que cela aurait été pareil. La seule fois que le capitaine lui avait demandé si ça allait, il avait répondu par l'affirmative et le brun n'avait pas insisté mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas été dupe, personne ne l'avait été malgré son visage qui restait impassible, parce qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

Il fut le premier à rejoindre le vestiaire pour se changer, il roula en boule son uniforme avant de le jeter dans son casier sans plus de considérations, puis il partit rejoindre sa classe en ruminant sa propre bêtise. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accro, jusqu'à l'entrainement du soir qui fut aussi catastrophique que celui du matin. Il essayait de se reprendre, d'arrêter de penser au roux, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas.

Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour affaire, cela lui permettait au moins d'éviter de devoir faire bonne figure aussi chez lui. Et d'échapper à leur question...Pourquoi ne connaissait-il que des histoires d'amour foireuses ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ruminer et une fois arriver chez lui, il le faisait encore. Il monta dans chambre, jetant négligeamment son blouson sur sa chaise et ses chaussures avant de se laisser aller sur son lit. Pourquoi avait-il parlé? Cette journée avait été horrible, la pire entre toutes sans hésitation.

La chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'est d'entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Il alla le chercher précipitamment dans la poche de son blouson avoir de voir déçu, que ce n'était que Aomine. Il finit par répondre, se rallongeant sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu m'as pas appelé donc je le fais, répliqua le métis.

- Et la vraie raison?

- C'est la vraie raison. Je suis curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur celui qui prendra ma place.

- Ta place? Déjà tu n'en a plus à mes côtés depuis longtemps, et il risque pas de la prendre de toute façon, ta place, termina t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Ah bon? Tu t'es fait rejeter? ricana Aomine.

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Oui, je trouve ça drôle, le fait que tu abandonnes aussi vite, tu as été beaucoup plus tenace avec moi.

- Et l'on voit où ça m'a mené...

Le métis soupira.

- Tu mélanges tout, arrêtes de comparer ce mec à moi.

- C'est toi qui as commencé la comparaison!

- Simplement pour te faire réagir. Toi et moi, ça c'est finalement terminé, pas forcément très bien on est d'accord. Mais on a passé quand même de bon moment, non? Tu les regrettes, ces moments? Tu as pas envie d'en partager des pareils avec ce mec? Arrête de tout le temps penser au pire et qu'ça va mal finir, si t'as ce genre de réflexion, c'est toi qui vas précipiter cette fin tout seul alors que rien n'a encore commencé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'il était hétéro, c'est ça?

- Non, non...

Il était impressionné, il ne pensait pas pouvoir entendre des paroles aussi censées dans la bouche d'Aomine. Il avait raison, il le savait...mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Mais dites-moi, qu'avez-vous fait d'Aomine? Tu en a parlé avec Kise c'est ça? Ou Momoi peut-être?

Aomine eut un râlement agacé. Oui, il leur avait parlé, et alors? Il préféra ignorer ces dernières questions.

- Alors quoi, t'abandonne, c'est tout?

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi, Monsieur l'Expert? demanda t-il ironiquement. Me jeter sur lui? Le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse une chance?

- J'sais pas moi, c'est toi qui es censé le connaître.

Un rire jaune échappa au bleuté.

- Si je le connaissais comme tu dis, j'en serais sans doute pas là.

- Alors c'est qu'je disais, fis remarquer le métis, t'abandonne...

- Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires? répliqua le bleuté.

- Tiens, maintenant tu fuis le problème!

Ces paroles accompagnées de son ton enjoué, ce fut la réflexion de trop et il se leva d'un bon de son lit, énervé.

- Tu m'appelles pour ça, pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? T'es le seul à trouver ça drôle alors arrête.

Sa voix était d'un calme étrange, mais dure et froide, elle n'appelait à aucune discussion. Aomine n'en fut pas particulièrement impressionné. En revanche, le bleuté eut un sursaut. Une sonnerie avait retenti, celle de sa porte d'entrée cette fois. Il ne s'y attendait pas et il n'avait prévu de voir personne ce soir.

- Je ne me moque pas, fit Aomine qui n'avait pas entendu, je te dis ce que je pense de ton comportement...Tu veux pas l'entendre j'm'en fou, j'te le dis c'est tout.

Le bleuté descendit et alla ouvrir la porte, il fut plus que surpris de voir qui se trouvait devant chez lui, son portable toujours dans la main, et Aomine toujours au bout du fil.

- Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais là...?

- Je pensais qu'on devait parler, répondit le roux, se passant la main dans le cou, gêné. Je dérange, peut-être...?

- Non, pas du tout.. Je rappelle plus tard, à plus, fit le bleuté avant de raccrocher rapidement.

- A plus! Passez une bonne soirée... répondit le métis.

Le double sens de sa phrase n'échappa pas au bleuté. Aomine ne disais jamais ce genre de formule de politesse, et il devinait très bien à quoi il pensait pour qu'ils passent une bonne soirée. Il ne put s'empêcher une légère teinte rosée de colorer ses joues. Bon sang, heureusement le roux n'avait pas pu entendre, ni comprendre!

Les paroles d'Aomine avait eut le temps de faire son chemin et il s'étonna d'espérer à nouveau. Kagami n'avait rien dit, il était peut-être arrivé à la mauvaises conclusions...c'est la seule chose qui retint le bleuté de dire au roux de partir. Kagami était en effet la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir...après avoir été rejeté, savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais rien partagé avec lui et être en sa présence, c'était trop. Mais peut-être, oui peut-être qu'il s'était trompé?

- C'était qui?

- Personne. Tu veux rentrer? Pour parler..., on sera plus tranquille, mes parents sont pas là, proposa Kuroko redevenu maitre de lui-même; du moins en façade..

Il ne devait pas se laisser emballer. Kagami était peut-être juste ici pour lui proposer son amitié. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de parler.

- On est pas obligé de parler.

Il sursauta. Mince, il avait penser à voix haute...

- Euh...

Un idiot, voilà ce qu'il était, un simple crétin! S'il confirmait qu'il ne voulait pas parler, il allait partir, ce n'était pas la solution...autant régler ça maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et lorsqu'il fut plaquer contre le mur, le bras du roux autour de sa taille et une main qui prenait son menton, il fut incapable de parler. C'était surréaliste, son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, il devait être en train de rêver tout ça...c'était pas possible. Sa chaleur contre lui, son odeur, si proche, depuis le temps qu'il ne voulait que ça...Lorsque ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes, il s'y raccrocha comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser dura entre passion et retenu, aucun des deux n'osait se laisser complétement aller, mais pour le bleuté ce fut bon, juste bon. Il mourait d'envie d'en avoir plus mais ce baiser était plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Il dut pourtant se résigner à mettre à l'échange d'une caresse sur sa joue pour reprendre son souffle. Incapable d'affronter son regard, il baissa presque aussitôt la tête et le roux vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir comme ça hier...

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Le bleutée qui avait décidé de ne pas faciliter la tâche au roux qui soupira.

- Kuroko, regarde-moi...

Le roux attendit, patient, que le bleuté ose enfin relever la tête de lui-même vers lui, avant de continuer:

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes une bombe pareille...surtout que, moi aussi, cela fait un moment que j'aurais aimé te dire la même chose. Je...

- Comme tu l'as dit, le coupa Kuroko d'un doigt sur sa bouche. On est pas obligé de parler...

A ces paroles, Kuroko abandonna aussitôt l'idée de parler et de comprendre pourquoi Kagami avait agit comme ça, il verrait ça plus tard. Là tout de suite, il y avait plus important! Kagami ressentait la même chose! C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Il prit sa main pour le poser sur son entrejambe excitée, les joues rouges, mal à l'aise et le regard fuyant. Il avait appris à être sur de lui, avec Aomine, mais là...il ne savait pas ce qu'aimait le roux, il avait peur de lui déplaire, de le faire fuir en allant trop vite ou pas assez mais Kagami mit très vite fin à son angoisse naissante, raffermissant sa prise sur son membre alors qu'il venait rire gentiment contre son oreille pour lui murmurer:

- Tout ce que tu voudras...où tu veux, quand tu veux.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'embrassant à peine la porte refermée derrière eux. Le bleutée passa ses bras autour de son cou puis se laissa entrainer contre la porte, et Kagami ne put que le suivre. Son gémissement fut étouffé par leur baiser mais ses mains s'était crispé face au plaisir brut qui le saisissait à nouveau quand Kagami commença à le toucher à travers son pantalon dans lequel il était déjà à l'étroit depuis un moment. Il ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux roux.

- Kagami, mon pantalon...murmura t-il entre deux baisers, enlève-le...

Ses doigts s'activèrent maladroitement à déboutonner la chemise de sa lumière alors que le roux exécutait sa demande sans se faire prier. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nu tous les deux et c'est le moment que choisit le roux pour s'éloigner un peu, admirant la vue sans se cacher et souriant face à la rougeur que son examen provoquait.

- Ne te moque pas!

Le bleutée se laissa attraper à la taille et entrainé sur le lit, une moue agacée mais adorable sur le visage, et Kagami vint le surplomber, toujours aussi souriant pour son plus grand agacement.

- T'es encore mieux que ce que je l'imaginais...

Ses rougeurs doublèrent à l'idée que Kagami ai pu l'imaginer ainsi, en train de faire chose, mais aussi face au compliment à peine voilé. Il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise dans un lit depuis longtemps...

- T'es pas mal non plus, réussit-il pourtant à dire.

Oui, vraiment pas mal. Ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux emplient de désirs contenu à tel point qu'il se demanda comment le roux avait pu le lui cacher jusqu'à maintenant, et ce corps...entrainé par le basket, était tout simplement exquis. Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il commença à parcourir son torse du bout des doigts, suivant sans ordre logique les lignes de ses abdominaux. Ils restèrent comme ça, aucun d'eux ne s'hasardant à poursuivre et chacun ayant envie de plus sans oser le montrer. Ils avaient eu les mêmes craintes, les mêmes envies, c'était encore le cas à l'instant. Et cela les empêchait une fois de plus d'avancer, les enfermant dans le cercle infernal auto-destructeur du doute et du silence. Kuroko avait dû faire le premier pas, avouer ses sentiments, et il sentait qu'il allait devoir aussi entamer le prochain pour qu'ils progressent. Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec ses poils sous son nombril, jusqu'à descendre l'air de rien, plus bas...Le regard du bleutée avait été jusqu'à là fixer sur ses propres mains pour avoir à éviter de croiser celui de son amant, mais il se décida enfin à l'affronter pour donner plus d'impact à sa question.

- De quoi t'as envie, toi?

Il se retint de sourire à la tête du roux qui semblait ne pas réussir à choisir entre l'amusement et l'agacement alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses poils pubiens, frôlant parfois par inadvertance sa colonne de chair tendue...

- Hm...tu as ce qu'il faut? finit pas demander sa lumière.

- De quoi?

- Ben, tu sais...

Oui, il savait. Paradoxalement de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul gêné le rassurait, il s'en amusait et cela lui redonnait même une certaine assurance.

- ...Des capotes, se résigna à demander le roux face à son silence, et...

- Du lubrifiant?

Kagami hocha simplement la tête, assez embarrassé. Et le bleutée, plutôt que lui répondre, préféra empoigner sa verge pour y imprégner quelques mouvements, tout en lenteur et en douceur et ses yeux rapidement voilés par le plaisir furent sa récompense. Il ne voulait plus fuir, comme le lui fait remarquer à Aomine, en laissant les commandes à son partenaire, il avait envie d'assumer ses envies. Les dires et les demander était étrangement plus gênant que l'acte lui-même, alors il agissait. Pour l'instant il tâtait juste le terrain, pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller...Et même si maintenant il doutait franchement d'être repoussé, et il n'était pas à l'abri de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il adorait ce qu'il voyait, et il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Leur corps était proche, leurs sexes aussi. Même s'il ne touchait que lui, concentré uniquement sur le plaisir de son nouvel amant, sa verge venait parfois buter contre la sienne et cela lui provoquait de délicieux frisons qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps. Son visage était à quelque centimètre du sien alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses coudes de chaque côté de son visage, si bien qu'il ne résista finalement pas à se surélever légèrement pour l'embrasser. Kagami y répondit avec passion sans pouvoir s'empêcher de donner quelques coups de bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de sa main, les frottements entre leurs deux sexes augmentèrent. Le bleuté en gémit, et accéléra ses mouvements par réflexe, complétement pris dans son propre plaisir naissant. Et leur baiser continuait, saccadé, anarchique, aucun d'eux n'ayant vraiment le dessus, comme le reflet de leur partage timide et de leur passion brûlante.

Le plaisir les prenait pour les attraper par la main et les emmener loin leur hésitation. L'un et l'autre arrêtaient doucement de réfléchir, faisant de plus en plus confiance à leur instinct et à ce que leur corps voulait. Leurs envies se faisaient échos dans leur respiration de plus en plus difficile, leurs corps échauffés, et leurs gémissements retenus et irréguliers. Leur amour se reflétait dans leurs prunelles sans oser franchir clairement la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Pourtant Kagami vint stopper sa main, se redressant légèrement au-dessus de lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression... Face à son regard confus, il s'empressa de préciser:

- C'est en toi que je veux jouir...

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Kuroko rougit, mais un sourire naquit en même temps sur ses lèvres.

- Dans le tiroir de la table.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, c'était évident pour les deux. Kagami en sortit rapidement le tube de lubrifiant et la boite de préservatifs qu'il posa sur le lit.

- Mais tu sais, je suis clean, fit remarqué Kuroko.

- Moi aussi.

- Sûr?

- Oui. J'ai fais un teste et j'ai couché avec personne depuis.

Il n'en fallut pour qu'ils ignorent le paquet de préservatifs, choisissant de se faire confiance. Un autre problème occupait cependant l'esprit du bleutée.

- Ça fait longtemps alors...

- J'irai doucement, le rassura aussitôt Kagami.

Il se pencha, frôla son cou de son nez et de sa respiration jusqu'à son oreille, le corps du bleuté y répondit par quelques frissons.

- On a le temps après tout.

- Oui...

Leurs voix s'étaient faites murmures sans qu'il n'y fasse attention dans la volonté de ne pas troubler l'instant. Le bleuté écarta ses jambes, s'offrant non sans une certaine pudeur à son amant. Kagami lui sourit, se voulant rassurant, avant de venir caresser la rougeur adorable d'une de ses joues du bout des doigts, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute avoir un peu mal mais cela ne le gênait pas. Elle ne sera que passagère et en rien comparable à la joie et au plaisir d'enfin réaliser ce qu'il fantasmait de faire depuis des semaines...même s'il ne n'avouerait ce fait pour rien au monde.

Le roux se versa une quantité plutôt généreuse de lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts avant de délaisser le tube sans vraiment faire attention. Une lueur espiègle dans leur regard, il approcha sa main de son anneau de chair avant de pencher son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- De quoi tu as envie, toi? murmura t-il contre ses lèvre, titillant son entrée sans aller plus loin.

Le bleutée sourit de la boutade sans se démonter. Il l'avait un peu mérité celle-là...

- La même chose que toi, répliqua t-il du tac au tac.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse appuyée sur le membre de Kagami qui sursauta pour montrer son approbation avant de continuer avec un peu plus d'hésitation, gêné d'avance par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Que tu jouisses en moi, jouir grâce à ton sexe en moi.

Le roux déglutit et son regard devint un feu embrasé d'un plaisir fou, fou d'amour et fou d'attente. Déterminé à aller au bout de sa provocation, le bleuté passa sa main dans son cou pour l'approcher et lui murmurer, :

- Mais on a le temps après tout comme tu dis. Alors je vais me contenter pour l'instant de tes doigts...

Kagami ria en bon joueur, amusé à la fois de l'audace du bleutée et la manière dont il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

- Tu es un petit démon...

Il n'attendit pas plus pour enfoncer un de ses doigts, doucement et sans forcéer rejoint assez rapidement par un deuxième. Le dos du bleuté s'arqua, empoignant avec force les épaules de son amant. Il s'était masturbé à plusieurs reprises, mais la sensation était complétement différente. Rien que le fait de savoir que c'était ses doigts suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il serait incapable de dire combien de temps cela dura avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il ne se résigne à supplier Kagami d'arrêter, qu'il voulait plus, qu'il le voulait lui. Il n'arriva même pas à être embarrassé par ses paroles, il était passé audessus- de ça, envahit par un flot de sensations qu'il savourait.

Leurs corps réclamaient celui de l'autre, ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et Kuroko était déjà plus que près depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi à ses suppliques, Kagami n'hésita pas avant de remplacer ses doigts par son membre palpitant. Sans aucune précipitation, il le pénétra, imprimant quelques va-et-vient sur son membre pour le détourner de la douleur.

Quand le bleuté le senti enfin complétement en lui, il relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en apercevoir. Il se sentait bien, emplit de lui il ne faisait plus qu'un, peu importe la douleur, elle s'était déjà évaporer et il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose; qu'il bouge. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et noua ses jambes dans son dos dans un mouvement de bassin que le roux suivit. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, le bleuté n'en retenait plus ses gémissements. Il avait glissé les mains dans le dos du roux et le griffait bien malgré lui, pourtant Kagami ne broncha pas, pris dans son plaisir et acceptant tout ce que son amant veuille bien lui donner, même ces ongles dans sa peau. Kagami fut le premier et le bleuté le rejoignit de peu dans la jouissance, particulièrement excité par le gémissement purement masculin qu'avait poussé le roux emporté par l'orgasme.

Kagami se retira avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et restant simplement serrer l'un contre, le dos du bleutée contre le torse de son amant. Peu à peu, Kuroko put sentir le sexe du roux se durcir contre ses fesses mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait il briserait la quiétude du moment. Le sentir contre lui ainsi finit pourtant par l'exciter lui-aussi et cela n'échappa à Kagami qui avaient le menton poser dans le creux de son cou. Et il s'enfonça en lui sans prévenir, d'un coup ample des hanches, sa main guidant son sexe entre ses chairs chaudes qu'il retrouva dans un soupir de plaisir non dissimulé.

Kuroko aurait pu protester face à la nouvelle invasion de son intimité qu'il n'avait pas réclamé mais son membre excité l'avait fait pour lui, et il appréciait sans doute autant que le roux cette pénétration. Kagami pouvait le prendre, encore et encore, il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais non à moins que la fatigue ne se fasse trop présente. Ils s'unissaient à nouveau, serrer l'un contre l'autre, savourant la douceur qu'il n'y avait pas eu la première fois. Des petits bisous dans son cou, un souffle dans oreille, des mains qui titillent ses mamelons, qui le caressent partout. Kuroko avait l'impression de perdre lentement mais surement la tête et il gémissait sans retenu au rythme des va-et-vient de ce membre dur en lui, et chaud, délicieusement chaud. Il se cambra pour changer l'angle de la pénétration et des papillons envahirent son ventre quand sa prostate fut percutée, ses hanches se mirent à s'animer d'elle-même mais les mains de sa lumière vinrent les immobiliser d'une poigne douce, mais ferme. Alors il arrêta de bouger, acceptant de subir cet échange sans rien faire.

Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être possible, mais c'était encore mieux que la première fois, bien mieux, il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il le ressentait comme ça. Il ne vit pas sa jouissance arriver et tout son corps se tendit alors que son cou continuait d'être parcouru de bisous et son corps de caresses attentionnées. Il mit un petit temps avant de redescendre de son petit nuage et pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été le seul à jouir, le membre toujours en lui y aidant beaucoup...

Il commença à s'éloigner, pour se retourner et voir le visage de son amant, et aussi dans l'idée de commencer un troisième round mais un bras possessif autour de sa taille l'en empêcha, le ramenant brusquement contre le ventre de son amant dans un claquement, tout autant que son sexe à nouveau profondément fiché en lui, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement surpris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais sa question mourut dans sa gorge quand il fut aplati sur le ventre, le roux au dessus de lui. D'une poussée sur son ventre, il comprit ce que le roux attendait de lui et il bascula sur ses genoux, s'appuyant ses coudes en même temps que Kagami se surélevait. Et il fut à nouveau assaillit de coups de reins puissants qu'il ne pouvait toujours que subir, deux mains poser sur ses fesses qui les pelotaient ou l'empêchaient de bouger si jamais il en montrait l'envie. Le roux était sans pitié, il ne lui laissait aucun répit, et il aimait ça. Son propre sexe n'avait pas tardé à se redresser et une main cajoleuse l'avait rejoint aussitôt. Ses mains avaient empoigné les draps et ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler sous le plaisir envahissant qui les terrassa en même temps.

Cette fois-ci le roux se retira et Kuroko pu se mettre sur le dos et leur regard se croisèrent enfin, brumeux, mais amoureux.

- Désolé, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop...

- C'était parfait, le coupa Kuroko, sincère.

Le bleuté l'amena à lui pour qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés et ils s'endormirent sans un mot un de plus, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Kuroko fut le premier à sortir du sommeil. C'était un moment parfait, tranquille. Il n'aimerait pas être observé ainsi à son insu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester là, à le regarder. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller sa lumière...il était trop adorable à dormir ainsi contre lui. Quelques coups lui firent pourtant tourner la tête vers la porte et le visage de sa mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je vous ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Des crêpes et du café, il y aussi du lait et du thé comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il préférait, termina sa mère avec un sourire, le regard fixé sur la touffe rousse à ses côtés.

Il se sentit devenir écarlate. Elle savait qu'il était là avant même d'ouvrir la porte puisqu'elle l'avait pris en compte dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner, donc elle les avait forcément entendu...

- Tu es rentré...? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Mon cœur..., tu as oublié? Je t'avais dit que je serais de retour en fin de soirée le vendredi.

Oui, il avait oublié. Bien sur qu'il avait oublié! Bon sang...il avait envie d'aller se cacher six pieds sous terre.

- Mais ton père ne revient que demain. Je vais au marché, je ne serais pas là avant une petite heure, ça vous laisse le temps de vous lever doucement...

Puis elle partit, visiblement amusé. Bon, son père n'était pas là c'était au moins ça. Certes...avec Aomine, elle était plutôt habituée à le voir avec un autre homme, mais d'habitude quand il la savait là, il retenait ses gémissements...Il lui fit néanmoins reconnaissant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, il n'était pas certain que le roux ai envie de faire connaissance tout de suite avec sa mère, surtout dans ces circonstances...

Il resta un moment statufié face à la nouvelle. Avait-il gémit aussi fort que dans ses souvenirs?

- Ca va? demanda la voix encore ensommeillée du roux. Tu fais une drôle de tête...

- Oui, oui. Ça va...

Comment lui dire?

- Ma mère nous a préparée le p'tit-déj.

Autant être direct...Cela eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller complétement.

- Hein? s'exclama en se redressant brusquement. On était pas seul?

- J'avais oublié qu'elle devait rentrer tard...mais là elle est partie...

Il se rallongea dans un soupir et le bleutée s'excusa, ce à quoi Kagami répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Ce qui est fait est fait et je regrette pas du tout cette nuit. C'est juste un peu...

- Gênant.

Le roux hocha la tête. Ils se comprenaient et finalement, ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.


End file.
